Happy Holidays
by Sovietlollipop
Summary: Christmas story featuring the characters from Rugrats and Mega Babies as well as several other characters.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Holidays

Disclaimer, Rugrats and Mega Babies belong to their original owners and no infringement is intended. Zack and Celeste belong to Celrock, Jesse belongs to Jesse-Borrow-Stories, Savannah belongs to DemonAloisTrancy, Rosie belongs to Nairobi-harper and Peter belongs to TCKing12.

Additional Notes: Because of the recent Controversy surrounding the use of author usernames in our stories here on , I've decided to replace the authors in this story with stand-ins using the names that Celrock has laid out.

Soyer = Sovietlollipop (me)

Sesealia = Celrock

Zambrea = DemonAloisTrancy

Hunter = Olaughlinhunter

Pete = TCKing12

Jessie = JJJB

Tammy = Nairobi-harper

It was Christmas Eve in Yucaipa, California where everybody, including the Rugrats, their parents and even the various Fanfiction authors and their OCs were heading Stu's and Didi's in order to celebrate.

Meanwhile over at Drew's, Soyer was helping Angelica Pickles and her friend, Zoey Anderson, get ready for the party.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" shouted Angelica, "or else we'll be late and miss out on all the sweets!"

"Calm down, Angelica" ordered Soyer, "we still gotta wait for Lazlo to pick us all up, remember."

"Well I hope she hurries" said the blond, "because I'm starved! I haven't had a cookie in over three hours!"

Soyer rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself as he handed Zoey her winter jacket.

"Are you looking forward to the Christmas party, Zoey" asked Soyer.

"Uh, huh" replied Zoey, "this is the firstest Christmas I gets to celebrate here in Yucaipa."

"Hey, Soviet" asked Angelica, "can you hand me my benne?"

"Here you go, Angelica" said Soyer as he handed his friend the winter hat.

"Are we all set" asked a voice from the hallway.

Just then, Drew walked in wearing an elf hat which made both Zoey and Angelica laugh. Even Soyer chuckled at the site of it.

"Oh, Daddy" laughed Angelica, "I didn't know you were one of Santa Clause's helpers!"

"Well, Santa dose need us parents to help him out this time of year" said Drew. "Is everyone ready?"

"Pretty much" replied Soyer, "we're just waiting for Nurse Lazlo to arrive."

Just then there was a car honk from outside.

"Oh, that must be her" said Soyer as we walked over to Angelica's room window and looked out. Lazlo's bright red Mega car was parked out in Drew's driveway.

"Yep, she's here" said Soyer, "let's all, huh…"

Before the author could finish his sentence, Angelica and Zoey were running out of the room and down the stairs.

"I get first dibs on all the cookies!" shouted Angelica with glee.

"Angelica, calm down!" ordered Drew as he and Soyer followed the two little girls. Both grownups had their hands full with the various presents for everyone as well as a box of fudge Soviet made for the party.

Angelica opened the front door and stepped out with Zoey. The blond was dressed in a satin purple parka with orange fur lining. Zoey wore a similar parka only hers was blue with white spots (styled like a leopard's) and black fur lining.

"Hello, Angelica, Hello, Zoey!" called Lazlo from her car.

"Hi, Nurse Lazlo" called back Angelica and Zoey. The two girls ran over to the Mega car as Drew and Soyer followed out of the house.

Drew was wearing a gray jacket with a green scarf and of course his elf hat. Soyer was dressed in a Red Army jacket along with a red scarf and an ushanka.

As everyone was heading to the car, Angelica tripped and fell, face first, into the snow.

"Angelica!" shouted everyone in panic.

"I'm okay" said Angelica, getting up.

"Princess" scolded Drew, "You need to be more careful."

"I know, I know" said Angelica as she followed Zoey into the Mega car.

"Hey, Zoey, Hey, Angelica" said Meg.

"Hi, Meg" said both Zoey and Angelica.

"Hey, pretty ladies" said Derrick in his flirty voice.

"Hello, Angelica and Zoey" said Buck, "Merry Cwistmas."

"Merry Christmas" said both Angelica and Zoey as they climbed into the back seats.

Soon Soyer and Drew had put the gifts in the back and were also getting into the car. Drew got the front seat next to Lazlo's and Soviet got into the back with Angelica and Zoey.

"Merry Christmas" said both Soyer and Drew in unison.

"Merry Christmas" said the Mega Babies.

"And Happy Holidays" said Lazlo, "are we all set for the party."

"Uh, huh" said Drew.

"I've even made some fudge for everyone" said Soyer.

"I loves fudge!" said Buck.

"Well wait in line, mister" said Angelica, "because I get first dibs!"

"Now, now, Angelica" said Soyer, "remember, we have to share."

"Oh, okay, okay" grumbled Angelica.

"So, Megas' asked Soyer, "how are you three doing?"

"We're doing great, mister Soviet" replied Meg.

"I can't wait until I get to see what I got for Christmas this year!" shouted Derrick with joy.

Soon they arrived at Stu's and Didi's place where everyone else's cars were parked. Lazlo, Drew, Soyer, Angelica and Zoey all got out and helped each other carry presents to the front door. Once they all got up to the porch, Meg rang the doorbell and a few seconds later, Didi Pickles answered.

"Oh, you guys made it" said Didi, "Come on in, the party's going. And Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" replied the new guests together before they all went and put their gifts by the big tree in the living room next to everyone else's. Once they did they joined in with the other guests.

Along with the Rugrats' parents and their relatives, several authors, including Sesealia, Pete, Zambrea, Tammy, Hunter, Brian, Jessie and all their OCs.

"Hey, Sesealia" said Soyer.

"Hey, Soyer" said Sesealia as came up and hugged her friend, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas" returned Soyer as he hugged his friend back.

"Hey, Soyer, Merry Christmas" said Zambrea.

"Merry Christmas" returned Soyer as he hugged his other friend.

As the authors were hugging and giving each other Christmas wishes, Angelica, Zoey and the Mega Babies approached the other Kids.

"Hey, everyone" said Zoey.

"Hey, Zoey" said Tommy, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas" said the other children.

"So what are you guys up to" asked Meg.

"We're getting readys to eat" said Zack Wehrenberg. At that moment, Didi announced that it was time for dinner and everyone got their plates.

"So" said Tammy to Didi as the two were getting their food, "it must be cool to actually have it snow here on Christmas day?"

"It sure is" said Didi, "The kids love make snow angels out there.

"And even better" cut in Stu, Pickles, "With my latest invention, The Stu Pickles Snow Man Maker, winter fun will never be the same again."

"Oh, I can imagen" said Drew.

"Okay, who asked for your advice" grumbled Stu.

"I'm only trying to help, Bro!" snapped Drew.

"Well, I don't need your help!" snapped back Stu.

"Oh, quit being so inconsiderate!"

As the two Pickles men were arguing, the Fanfiction authors along with Peter began to chuckle to themselves.

"I can see that Stu and Drew are doing their usual Christmas family tradition" said King Peter Albany of the Confederacy.

"I'll say" replied Sesealia.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from the living room causing everyone to gasp and head out to see what all the commotion was.

End of Part One

Notes: So, here's the first part of my little Holiday story I'm working on. I know it's a little rusty right now, part of that is because I'm still tired from my Christmas party. But anyway, I hope it's enjoyable. And Happy Holidays.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Holidays From Sovietlollipop Part Two

Disclaimer, Rugrats and Mega Babies belong to their original owners and no infringement is intended. Peter belongs to TCKing12, Rosie belongs to Nairobi-harper, Savannah belongs to DemonAloisTrancy, Jesse belongs to Jesse-Borrow-Stories and Reggie and Zack belong to Celrock.

All, the Kids, grownups and authors and their OCs ran out into the living room to see what that huge crash was. When they arrived, however, they were all horrified to see that someone had knocked over the huge Christmas tree with its various ornaments shattered on the floor. But that wasn't the worst part.

All of the presents were opened, revealing that everyone's gifts, from the Rugrats' to the Grownups' to the Authors' and their OCs' were smashed and broken.

"Our Presents!" cried Angelica Pickles as several of the other kids started to cry.

"Wh-who could h-have done this!" sobbed Rosie Hall.

"It's okay, Rosie" said Tommy Pickles as he put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder making her smile weakly.

"I don't know who ruined our Presents" said Zack Wehrenberg, "but they aren't gonna get away with it!"

Several of the authors looked at the mess and began to think.

"Hmmm" went Sesealia, "most of us were in the kitchen when this happened."

"But, at least one of us had to have slipped away in order to make this mess" added Hunter as he looked at Angelica.

"What are you looking at" asked Angelica, "you don't think that I did it do you!?"

"Well you have been going on about how you wanted first dibs on the Christmas presents all week" said Hunter.

"But I didn't do it!" snapped the blond, "because if I did, I wouldn't have broken my own presents!"

Angelica pointed at the crushed Golden Chrome Cynthiamobile amongst the other ruins.

"You do have a good point" said Hunter.

"But if Angelica didn't do it" asked Zambrea, "then who could have?"

Just then there was a loud crash from upstairs.

"What was that" asked Chuckie Finster.

"I don't know" replied Savannah Green.

"Well standing down here isn't gonna solve anything" said King Peter Albany, "Let's find out who the party crasher is."

The others followed Peter up the stairs before pausing at a loud thump from one of the doors. At that moment, the three Mega Babies all hopped in front of the Confederate King.

"What are you guys doing" asked Peter.

"Don't worry, Your Highness" said Meg, "we're super babies; no one will mess with us."

Just then, there was another thump, that everyone now realized was coming from a closet door right ahead. They all followed Peter and the Mega Babies up to it. Meg then opened the door to reveal something struggling under a blanket.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Chuckie, "It's a monster!"

"Relax, Chuckie" said Kimi Finster.

"Yeah, Chuckie" said Jesse Borrow, "look."

At that moment, Meg pulled away the blanket revealing that Reggie Greenfield and Anthony Collins were hiding under it.

"WHAT!" screamed everyone in rage.

"Uh, oh" said both Reggie and Anthony before Peter pulled them out and, as everyone followed, drug them out to the living room mess.

"Anthony, Reggie" asked Peter in his most stern voice, "are you two responsible for this?"

"Well…" went Anthony, playing innocent.

"Answer him, Anthony!" barked Angelica.

"Okay, okay!" barked Anthony back, "you caught us!"

"We're the party crashers!" snapped Reggie.

"How could you two do this!" scolded Didi Pickles, "me Stu, Lou and Lulu all worked so hard to set up this party!"

"So" demanded Soyer, "what motivated you two to do this?"

"So, you really wanna know" asked Reggie.

Everyone nodded with angry expressions as the two evil little boys began their story.

"Okay then" said Reggie as he wiped some snot from his face with his sleeve.

"The reason" continued Anthony, "me and my good friend Reggie destroyed everyone's gifts is because we're tired of all this stupid fan f*g s**t that's going on with Rugrats!"

"That's right!" snapped Reggie, "and we're tired of having to listen to all you butthurt authors and your butthurt OCs go on and on about how much Rugrats and all of this other f*g s**t is so awesome! Well, you know what, we HATE Rugrats and all of your stupid fan f*g stories with them!"

"And that's why we always leave those Guest Reviews on your stories!" snapped Anthony.

"So, it was you two the whole time!" scolded Sesealia.

"And to think of all the damage you've caused this community!" went Tammy.

"Yeah!" snapped Rosie.

"Oh, can it, gumdrop head!" snapped Reggie.

Rosie started to cry as Tommy stood up for her.

"Hey, you leave my friend, Rosie, alone!" went Tommy.

"Yeah the Rugrat is right and in case you two forgotten" cut in Derrick, "there's only two of you against all of us."

"Oh, shut your drooling trap, snot boy!" snapped Reggie as he wiped more mucus from his nose.

"Look who's talking" said Derrick.

"Oh, why are we even listening to some stupid Mega Baby anyway" went Anthony, "besides your guys' show is even worse than Rugrats. Heck, your guys' show is probably the worst show hands down."

"Why dose eberyone hates our show" said Buck with tears in his eyes.

"Because the only reason Mega Babies exists" went Reggie, "is to scare teens from having sex!"

Reggie then high-fived Anthony.

"Yeah, like we haven't heard _that_ one before" scoffed Meg as she rolled her eyes.

"Ultimately" went Anthony, "you are all a bunch of stupid autistic butthurt f*gs who can't accept that your opinions are wrong!"

"What exactly are you talking about" snapped Soyer.

"Well shut up and I'll tell you, Commie!" snapped Anthony, "me and Reggie want our own series!"

"Your own series" asked Soyer.

"That's right!" snapped Reggie, "it will focus on us two trying to get rid of everything that we hate including Rugrats and your stupid f*g stories. It will be the bestest series ever!"

"Never underestimate the power of hatred!" cackled Anthony as he and Reggie lifted their hands into the air.

"HATE! HATE! HATE!" screamed the two evil boys at the top of their lungs.

"They're like little Nazis" whispered Sesealia into Soyer's ear.

"Godwin's Law!" snapped Anthony.

"I think we have all heard enough" said Pete as he suddenly used his powers to lift Reggie and Anthony into the air.

"Hey!" screamed Anthony.

"Put us down!" screamed Reggie.

"Not until you apologize" snapped Pete.

"For what?!" snapped Anthony.

"For ruining everyone's Christmas presents, for leaving all those nasty guest reviews on our stories, for saying all of those bad things about Rugrats and Mega Babies and for using such derogatory words for gays and the autistic" said Sesealia.

"Okay, okay!" went both evil boys together, "we're sorry!"

Pete brought Anthony and Reggie back to earth but not before creating a force field fence around them.

"Hey, let us out!" yelled Anthony and Reggie in unison.

"Sorry" said Pete, "but you two are going to stay in there until the party is over!"

"WA HAHAHAHAHAH!" cried the two evil boys.

"Well" said Angelica in a sad tone, "I guess this means our party is ruined.'

"Not to worries, Angelica" said Pete, "watch this."

Pete then used his powers to repair all of the gifts and the Christmas tree in front of everyone.

"Wow!" went all the kids, authors and grownups.

"Thank you mister Pete" said Angelica.

"Well it's the least I could do to spread some Christmas cheer" replied Pete.

"Well, it looks like everyone knows what their Christmas presents are now" said Jessie.

"Hey, that gives me an idea" said Sesealia, "why not let everyone have dessert while we open up our gifts?"

"That sounds like a great idea" said Soyer.

With that, the grownups and authors all brought out the various cakes, pies and cookies as the kids were opening their toys. Everyone, even Angelica, got to have dessert. Even Anthony and Reggie got dessert but not like anyone else's.

Angelica noticed Hunter, with a big plate of broccoli cookies, heading up to her.

"You're not gonna make me eat those are you" asked Angelica.

"Don't worry Angie" said Hunter, "I'll admit, I did make these in case you were bad but you were actually good tonight. However, I do think that there are still some naughty children who deserve this." He turned and looked in the direction of Anthony and Reggie.

Angelica laughed evilly as she followed Hunter to her evil cousin and his friend.

"Hello, you two" said Hunter as he held out the plate of broccoli cookies in front of the two evil boys.

"Ew, we're not eating that!" snapped Anthony.

"Hey" snapped Angelica, "if I have to shove Hunter's broccoli cookies down my throat every time I'm bad then so do you! NOW EAT!"

Both Anthony and Reggie gulped and each took a cookie. They looked hesitant until they saw the looks on both Hunter's and Angelica's faces and then they each took a bite. The evil little boys were obviously disgusted.

A little while later everyone had opened their gifts and were now watching "Babies in Toyland" on DVD. After that, Reggie's mom, Ronda, came to pick her son up as William Collins did the same with Anthony. Both evil boys knew that more punishments were coming at home.

After the party pooters left and the movie ended everyone then gathered around for a Christmas photo.

"Say, Merry Christmas" said Stu as he ran up to get in the picture.

"Merry Christmas!" said everyone as the photo was taken.

And that concludes my first Christmas story. I hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
